A single raindrop
by Denad
Summary: Max has locked herself in her room and the flock is worried about her. Fang confronts her about it and finally she spills. Just something I've had on the brain for a while and decided to write it down.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Dinotopia or anything but the idea. Although I wished I did. Darn James Patterson for making me love Maximum Ride so much.

A/N: I accept flames and stuff too. Just as long as it doesn't burn my computer lol. Just please no cussing like every other word. Other than that though what's constructive criticism but something to help us improve plus it's your opinion everyone should feel free to voice it.

Fang's POV.

"Fang when is Max coming down? She's been in her room forever and Ms. Martinez and everyone else is starting to get worried." I looked down at the cute little face staring up at me.

"Don't know Angel. I don't know" Not that I would ever show it but Max was starting to worry me too. She just locked herself in her room and only came down for dinner. Angel frowned and walked off. Everything had become so quiet since Max had left. It was like everyone could feel whatever Max was feeling. Even Nudge had turned into a mini me and that's saying something. This had to stop but what could I do? Max had locked the door to her room and trust me I've tried to get the thing open but it just wouldn't budge. _**What in this world is making Max act like this? **_We were at Max's favorite place in this world the Martinez's, the world was safe, the flock was together, and we hadn't even seen the slightest trouble for ages what more was wrong?

I walked up to Max's room and knocked on the door. I was going to get in even if I had to knock down this door but I was going to save that as a last resort kind of thing since this was Ms. Martinez's house and I didn't really feel that knocking down a door in her house would be a good thank-you present.

"Come in. The doors unlocked." I twisted the knob and walked in to see Max sitting on the window sill looking out the rain splattered window.

Max's Pov

I heard a soft knock at the door and knew it was Fang. "Come in. The doors unlocked." Recently I had been kept up in my room thinking about what had happened in Germany. Sure I was saving the world but was I really? I mean don't get me wrong because I' not saying that killing half of the world's population isn't demented but.  
"Max what in the world has been going on with you lately. You never come out of this room unless it's time for dinner and even then you stare off into space and never say a word. It's like you're not even here anymore! You have everyone worried and you have Nudge not even talking! Nudge for crying out loud the person who talks so much she can make your ears bleed! I need to know what's going on and I need to know now!" I gaped up at him. No one and I mean no one had ever heard Fang so 

much at one time in the history of ever! Wow had I really gotten everyone that worried. I sighed and patted the sill beside me, might as well tell him or he's never going to leave.

"First of all I have never seen you say that much in my life! You sure you're not some clone or something cause if you are I'm kicking your butt from here to last Thursday myself." He gave me a small a smirk and I sighed. So much for trying to lighten up the mood a little. Man did I need that. "Okay if not I guess I was just thinking how saving the world and stuff." I looked at him and saw his eyebrow was cocked a little and staring at me. Fang terms for 'what the heck are you talking about'.

"Max you've saved the world from Itex. Germany remember?" Well we were getting closer to one sentence Fang but oh well.

"Fang have you ever watched the news? The world is far from being saved! All you ever hear about is somebody dying in a car accident, or being shot. You hear about crimes, murder, all kinds of crap and you call that saved? That's nowhere near saved and if you say it is then you need to get your brain looked at because something is wrong with you." I looked out the window again watching the blurry images. I felt a hand under my chin as Fang turned me to face him again.

"Max there's nothing we can do about that. There's nothing we can do about that! We may be able to fly but we can't change what other people's actions do. Those people have to make those decisions for themselves." I looked into his dark eyes and saw something I had never seen before. What was it, worry? What was Fang worried about?

Fangs Pov

I looked into Max's eyes trying to figure out why she was worried about this. There was nothing we could do other then maybe say that killing people was wrong but people hear that all the time. What was she trying to do? Sure she beat Itex practically single handed but what could we do? All of the sudden she stood up and opened the window. I looked at her shocked what was she going to do? Didn't she realize it was raining? She took my hand and I looked at hers in mine. What in the world was going on with her? I'm more confused than ever! "Come on I want to show you something." She pulled me up then hopped on the window sill.

She jumped out opening her strong wings behind her. She flew up in the air and then looked down at me waiting. I shook my head and jumped out pulling out my wings like she had a few seconds earlier. Might as well get as many answers as I could before she decides to become a hermit again. Even if it was raining, why couldn't it wait till it was done raining? She began flying again and I followed right by her side. _**Where is she taking me and why? **_I was about to ask here when she nodded her head in a downward motion and began to decent. I followed her once again and we landed close in a small patch of trees by a, cemetery?

So many questions were swirling around in my head I think I was getting a headache. She walked through the trees and hid behind some bushes and began watching something. Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled some bushes aside and held my breath. There was a funeral going on with a few 

people all in black huddled around a casket. I looked back at Max and gave her a questioning glance. "Fang, look and listen. Tell me what you hear?" Couldn't she hear herself? I mean her hearing… "Fang just do it." Wow that girl could read me to the point it was kind of scary. I just shook my head and did what I was told. I heard a the soft sobs of people crying and a preacher going on about the guys life and how so many would miss him. I heard something like a little girls voice and focused on the sound.

"Mommy, I don't understand when will daddy be waking up? Why is he in that box thing? Mommy?" I saw the blonde curls of a little girl looking up at a woman who I guessed was her mom. Something tugged at my heart. The little girl looked to be as old as Angel and she had lost her father. I never had a father before but I knew I could guess it would be like me losing a member of the flock.

The women crouched down to look the little girl in the eye and I could see tears in her eyes with my vision. "Honey… your d... Daddy won't, won't be waking up. His soul… went to h…heaven. He's g…g…gone honey." I could see the little girls lips voice and tears formed on her eyes too but after that I couldn't make out any words. Why did Max want me to see this? I felt like I was invading on something personal.

"Fang, we hear about death on the news so much, we hear about all these horrible things and yet we hardly ever put things in the other person's shoes. Death has just become a part of life to the point where it seems like nothing big. It happens every day Fang and we just keep going on with our lives without another thought to it. But Fang it's not something that in no big deal. I heard about this funeral in the newspaper when I was just reading because I was bored. It wasn't even on the front page Fang it was way in the back in small print. Look how many people showed up to it. Death has just become something that most people over look. But it shouldn't be! That person there had a family, he had a daughter, he had a life, friends, a wife, and he didn't bring this one himself. He was mugged by somebody and then left to die! He was just coming from work. Yet the only people that care are those few people right there. That's one more person who won't live to see his daughter's birthday, one more person that won't be able to hold his wife, or have any happy moments with his friends. And yet most people just turn there back to it because it's sad. Well yeah it's sad but still! Do you know how much it would mean to that family if just one stranger cared, if one person lent a helping hand to another it could make a world of difference! You remember that one movie Nudge made us watch. Dinotopia I think. It said that a single raindrop raises the sea. If one person did something took a little time to care, then the world could be so much better!" I looked at Max. She looked out of breath from her speech but there was something in her eyes I hadn't seen in a while. The fierce determination and that caring look in her eyes. " Fang what about those people at Itex. What they did was wrong there's no getting by that but Fang they thought they were helping man kind in the long run. Killing people is a definite way NOT to go but they were trying to do something to keep the world's population from spinning into utter chaos. Think of it this way. Say there were two guys. Guy 1 is threatening to kill a whole lot of people so guy 2 kills guy 1 to stop that from happening. Well what happened if guy 1 never was going to kill somebody and was somehow forced into that position? What if guy 1 was only doing what he did because he was somehow forced into that position by something that was out of his control? Then what?"

" Max people can't force other people to do something they don't want to do!" She glared at me and I wondered what I had said wrong.

" Really okay think of it this way. What if someone captured me or another member of the flock and was going to kill them if unless you did what they wanted. Sure I would tell you not to do it but would or would you do what they said to get me back. And since I know what you're going to say next what if there was no way to get me back without ending up getting me killed? What then?" I remained silent. Not because she would've gotten mad if I said I would listen to her but because I knew she was right. I would do anything to keep her or another flock member safe. My flock was my whole life, and I know what your saying out there but just because I don't tend to show my emotions to others doesn't mean I don't have them! And Plus you would do the exact same thing if it was one of your best friend / family member on the line. I heard a rustle of leaves and saw her standing up and began walking towards the small gathering of people. I just got up and followed her, she had a point by what she said and there was no denying it. That didn't mean she had to totally give up her life but she was right.

Max's Pov.

I stood up and began walking towards the poor family. The little girl noticed me first and tugged on her mother's skirt and pointed to me. Tear streaks ran down her face and my heart felt really heavy in my chest. I gave her a small smile and she ran up to me. I don't know why but she hugged me and I gave her a little hug back. I looked up at the mother and saw her smiling a little at me. Then her eyes looked past me to something or someone. I looked over my shoulder still holding the little girl. There was Fang looking down at the ground. The woman talked asked us a little wearily "Why are you two here?" she didn't say it in a mean way and I could tell she was just curious as to why two complete strangers had suddenly walked up to her husband's funeral.

"I heard about the funeral in the newspaper and I thought I… We could come and help the family through it." She smiled and nodded at us. My eyes watered and I could tell that even if we were strangers she appreciated the thought. I looked back at Fang and saw he was watching the coffin. The woman looked at him and walked over to him. She asked him something that I couldn't hear and he nodded.

"Are you an angel?" I looked down at the girl and saw she had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Why would you ask that?"

She smiled as she said "because you have wings and mommy says that angels come when you need them most. Don't worry though I won't tell anyone!" I smiled at the girl and she just hugged me again. I sat on the ground holding the little girl when I a little light escaped through the clouds. Just then I noticed that it had stopped raining. I looked up into the sky and saw a rainbow and the sun peeping out through the clouds. I looked over at Fang and noticed that he was doing the most un-Fang like thing I had ever seen him do. The lady was on the ground crying and he had his arm around her and just listened while she talked about something. He looked up at me and gave me a slight smile before 

turning his attention to the woman. It may have stopped raining but we were going to make a difference in these people's lives and who knows maybe even be the little raindrops that started a ripple effect.


End file.
